unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:©TriMoon™
Welcome Feel free to leave me comments here using the "Leave message" link above. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button ! ⇐⇑©TriMoon™ Talk @ 18:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey you Hey you, I noticed you've been editing the ships pages. I need to talk to you in-game, my in-game name is Miliardo. Chris Stacey 11:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ok i will contact you right after this. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™ Talk @ 11:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Iteminfo format Ah, I didn't realize they were variable names instead of keywords. I hadn't seen the info on templates used so was trying to guess the format to add a second book by just looking at the syntax in the old article. I'd tried at least 25 variations over a period of 45 minutes using Preview before I finally gave up and left the note. I had SERIOUSLY considered kicking it all and putting it into an unordered list but figured the clean-up would take you more time if I left it nice and neat but in a different format. User:Morris Darkstar 00:08, November 2, 2010 ---- :Hehehe well at least now you know how templates work :) If there is anything unclear in the template documentation feel free to comment on the talk page of the template... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 09:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki owner? TriMoon I've finally figured out how to add Show/Hide links into the school quest page that I've been working on. However, I can't edit the Common page's java; unallowed. Do you know who's the creator of this wiki, so I can request that show/hide links be added? Charlotte 02:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Unfortunatly, the only bureaucrat / sysop of this wiki atm has not logged in since "11:44, October 30, 2010", his name is User:Skandis. :See group=sysop}} Special:User group rights->Administrators :Maybe someone should to assign someone else.... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™ Talk @ 06:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ship format script Your last edit to the script deleted part of it. Where it used to be "-/-,," for ship hold info in editing mode it is now just ",,". Any person with a brain on their heads will be able to figure out to put that -/- back in but for the sake of idiots you might want to put that back in. ~P.S. i still hate your guts >.> Chris Stacey 14:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :lol ok, i put it back in again...You can indeed never be "fool-proof" enough :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 14:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Quest Template The template is great, though it's lacking one thing; An additional information plate. Quests can consist of multiple parts; If you go into your progress page on the quest menu you will see each part individually. This is so people know each part without actually doing the quest, and various other reasons among convenience. Chris Stacey 16:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Oh, indeed. I will try to add support for that soon™ ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 20:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- In addition to the multi-part and serial quests, could you also add fields for XP and fame gained as well as non-monetary rewards? Thanks! :) --Renegadefencer 19:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) "copy and paste" How was I supposed to know copy and paste would mess with the code, you never mentioned that part. Honestly, I don't see much difference in the pages visually, I did it for the sake of my sanity not having to repeatedly type the same piece of info over and over and over. What is wrong with it anyway that it gets screwy just because I paste some text in instead of typing it? And don't threaten me, it will get you nowhere, this wikia belongs to everyone and I am simply contributing what I can. Chris Stacey 23:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :The problem is that the info from those pages get "injected" into other pages, its called "transclusion". So even though you dont see anything visually on those pages, they really mess-up the pages that use their info... Besides i didn't threaten you, i just stated the fact what was happening, in an effort to help you become a better editor. Next time try not to copy&paste any code that has "include" in it. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 23:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- ::The only thing i copied and pasted was this *[//Nantes//] without, the "/". Either your script is screwy or Wikia has some very inconvenient functionality. It's like my C++ script injecting class libraries for asteroids into a cook book program just because I copied over the timer script... a total nuisance, in source mode should only copy what you select not some hidden code. Btw nice censorship, you could have just deleted it you know lol Chris Stacey 00:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::You did more than that, [ See proof here], logs don't lie... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 02:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: ---- ::::the logs are wrong then because *[//Nantes//] is the only damn thing i pasted, omfg this is pissing me off, have you considered maybe something wrong with your code? nope you are too busy accusing me of crap. I don't give a damn what those logs say, I DIDN'T POST ANY OF THAT CRAP. Chris Stacey 15:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::You know what... Screw it, I'm gonna fraps this crap and show you exactly what I'm doing. The video I uploaded is here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWwBwoBXgeo it is still processing through youtube though.--Chris Stacey 16:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::::After watching your video and some investigation on my side, I found out what's causing this issue. The problem is that you have "Enable Rich Text Editing" enabled in your preferences. So please turn that off before your next edits :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 06:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ---- ::::::Thanks, I didn't even realize I had it turned on, I didn't even think about that <.<" Well I can definitely tell the difference. ::::::On a side note: I found the monobook layout setting while I was fixing it and I'm now wondering why we are not using that as the default... no ads, some of the pages that were getting cut off at the end of the page or getting covered by ads for running off the page now have perfect formatting. Also it just looks a lot cleaner than the imo ugly orange default. We really need to petition a new administrator for this site. ::::::--Chris Stacey 17:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::::::Hehe now you know which skin i use :) :::::::About the ads: Those are a needed evil at wikia, for free hosting so i'm sure ads will be included in this skin in future also. But at least the page will be wider by default... :::::::The lack of advertisements is the reason why i have not changed the default skin for all user yet... :::::::Although you are free to block ads on your side, like i do already, using AdBlock *hint* ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 22:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Trading The Trading page listed under general is basically the same thing as the Trading Skills page listed under skills, but the Trading Skills page has more info. Shouldn't the Trading page be removed? I'm not sure how to remove pages yet...--Chris Stacey 17:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks i didn't notice that yet, but yea seems like a double-info page. I will make it a shortcut to one of the main articles soon enough... :PS: When making multi-topic replies, sign your replies in each section! ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 22:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Warwick Cog Changes Sorry about that. Didn't notice the tips page lol Can you just double check and ensure I have done it correctly with my re-edit? Cheers. --Mongoose1 00:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *Yes much better ty, i changed it anyway though so it looks even better... Have a look now :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 06:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC) unified archive map pages. Hello, Trimoon i saw the message u give me in my talk page since i'm a adv in game, i found the archive map info in this wiki is not completed, and, i found two page (archive map, quest/map)describe the same thing. so i alter the first one, include everything in 2nd page, and want to change the link to the first page, what can i do i'm not familiar this kind of talk, can we talk in game, or any im software directly? sorry for any inconvience for what i have done. lol RobinsonCrusoe 10:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- :I just loged in game feel free to whisper me or open chat ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 10:42, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Discoveries Hey, TriMoon, where is the 'Discoveries' links in main pages? RobinsonCrusoe 11:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Uhm...no idea lol Where do you think it should be? ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 13:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) What was changed Sorry. But i did not get changes window when editing in RTE here. Any idea where it might be. And how to make signature? --- Peltzer The summary line should be under the edit window where you do your edits, very near the button to submit your changes. It is not a seperate window, just a one-line text-area... You insert your signature using 4 tildes ~~~~ You might also want to read: Forum:Tips for editors ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 04:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok. Thanks. Will do.